Bass Down Low
"Bass Down Low" is a song by American singer DEV featuring American hip-hop production duo The Cataracs. It was released on November 16, 2010, as her major debut single for her debut studio album The Night the Sun Came Up. Lyrics If you wanna get with me There's some things you gotta know I like my beats fast and my bass down low Ba-ba-bass, bass, bass down low Bass, bass, bass down low I like my beats fast and my bass down low Bass down low, bass, bass, bass down low I like my beats fast and my bass down low It's like one, two, three, fuck it I'm about to take this drink and just stuff it Fish tank this thing along with four more shots of Patron Don't give a fuck about going home Straight buzzin', Robitussin Wanna get your mitts in my oven? Wanna get a lick of this lovin'? G-g-g-get a lick of this lovin'? Yeah, I like it loud and I'll make you shout Give you that Black Eyed Peas You know that Boom Boom Pow If you wanna get with me There's some things you gotta know I like my beats fast and my bass down low Ba-ba-bass, bass, bass down low Bass, bass, bass down low I like my beats fast and my bass down low (Drop it to the floor) Bass down low, bass, bass, bass down low (To the floor) I like my beats fast and my bass down low (Drop it to the floor) Bass down low, bass, bass, bass down low (To the floor) I like my beats fast and my bass down low It's like one, two, three, okay Can I get a little Goose in my O.J.? Everyday feel like my birthday And we sip champagne when we thirsty Quit fronting, why yo husband tryna get his mitts on my oven? Wanna get a lick of this lovin'? G-g-g-get a lick of this lovin'? Yeah, I like it loud and I'll make you shout Give you that Black Eyed Peas You know that Boom Boom Pow If you wanna get with me There's some things you gotta know I like my beats fast and my bass down low Ba-ba-bass, bass, bass down low Bass, bass, bass down low I like my beats fast and my bass down low (Drop it to the floor) Bass down low, bass, bass, bass down low (To the floor) I like my beats fast and my bass down low (Drop it to the floor) Bass down low, bass, bass, bass down low (To the floor) I like my beats fast and my bass down low I got a question for you Do you like it when I flow? I got a question for you Do you like it when I flow? With my bass down low Like la la la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la la If you wanna get with me There's some things you gotta know (Drop it to the floor) Bass down low, bass, bass, bass down low (To the floor) I like my beats fast and my bass down low (Drop it to the floor) Bass down low, bass, bass, bass down low (To the floor) I like my beats fast and my bass down low Why It Sucks #DEV and The Cataracs overuse autotune so much that they literally sound like robots throughout 95% of the song! #The lyrics are very repetitive, with the word "bass" being mentioned 188 TIMES throughout! #Product placements are sporadically scattered throughout the song, with mentions of Patron, Robitussin and Grey Goose throughout. #The music video is literally nothing but DEV having an underground dance party with close-ups of the mentioned products and items related to the song being destroyed or shown while she and The Cataracs perform the mannequin challenge at times while singing. #The title is a lie too, as the song's beat is slow and the bass is very high. #DEV's chopped-up vocals can get annoying at times due to its repetitiveness. #The Cataracs mentioned horrible hip-hop group The Black Eyed Peas and their song Boom Boom Pow in their only 2 verses. Redeeming Qualities # This is DEV's major debut single and helped propel her career. # After this song onwards, DEV started using autotune properly and now sounds more natural using it. Videos Category:2010s Songs Category:Electronic Songs Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs that somehow received praise from critics Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Debut Singles Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Songs with terrible production